Naruto the Unwilling Killer
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: In a world of strong vs weak, kill or be killed, a ninja would be expected to hide in the shadows and take out all enemies by surprise right? Wrong, when that ninja is Naruto Uzumaki!


_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Akame Ga Kill - I own neither**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _1\. Above all, must possess a deep well of untapped ability. I wish to mold him into a person of general class abilities._  
 _2\. Must be fearless; A person who can hunt the most dangerous species of the world with me._  
 _3\. Cannot have been raised neae the capital. Just like me, must have been raised on the outskirts of the Empire._  
 _4\. Will be under my direct control, so must be younger than me._  
 _5\. One who has a pure and innocent smiling face would be nice._  
 _Esdeath_

"Who are you, what are you doing in my apartment, and why are you giving me this piece of paper?" Naruto Uzumaki asked as he got out of his bathroom and finished brushing his teeth. Naruto Uzumaki was a man of 16 years old, which was practically middle aged considering the normal life expectancy of a ninja was about 25 years old before they were killed in the line of duty. He had spiky blond hair, sunny blond, and light peach colored skin that was without blemish with the exception of three whisker shaped birthmarks on his cheeks, three per cheek. He had sparkling blue eyes, but right now they were narrowed in confusion.

He was wearing a open orange and black jacket with orange pants. Since he was home, he didn't bother zipping up his jacket.

Sitting on his bed was a younger, stranger version of himself.

It looked like a younger him, appearing to be 12 years old, with silver hair. That was the only real difference, that and this one was a bit more feminine in frame (which could simply be because he was younger). He had on silver armor over his body, and was holding a large red scythe that he sat down on the bed.

 _I am Naruto, and my title is Silent King of the Underworld._

"Title... okay, so we have the same name and similar looks. What brings you to my apartment Naruto?" Naruto asked Naruto, who nodded his head and looked at the apartment. He had mostly came here out of boredom, wanting to mess with another dimension to end his boredom. "So, why do we look alike?" Naruto asked Naruto, who looked at him.

 _We are alternates._

"I didn't understand that." Naruto stated clearly for Naruto to hear.

 _In another dimension, I am you._

"I understood that, so what brings you to this dimension? I would be surprised... but after my week I don't think anything could surprise me." Naruto spoke, since just this week the entire village had been destroyed and everyone killed, and then brought back. His original apartment had been destroyed, and this one was a simple replacement building. A lot of things were being replaced at the moment, and a village wide rebuild was going on.

 _I wish to offer you a deal._

"A deal, with myself... well, I least I can trust myself to not go back on my word. What you got for me little me?" Naruto asked Naruto (the Silent King of the Underworld). He didn't know other copies of himself existed around, but he was pretty interested and freaked out at it. He had just recieved the key to the Eight Trigrams Seal on his stomach.

The door opened, and another version of Naruto came into the room, and Naruto looked at Naruto, who looked at Naruto, who looked at both Narutos.

This Naruto was about the same age as Naruto, only he was wearing the hat of a mage and his entire body was cloaked with a black cloak. Only his head was truly visible at the moment. He was holding in his hand a mask, an Oni mask. In his other hand he had a scroll that was opened to show a burning red seal.

"Well hello, I am a friend of Naruto (the Silent King of the Underworld). You can call me Naruto... my title is "the Strange Mage". I regularly supply Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld with potions. He asked me to get this for you... you know you only have half of the Kyuubi in you correct?" Naruto asked Naruto, who nodded his head. Yes, he knew that only half of the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him at the moment.

It wasn't because he wasn't able to handle the full Kyuubi, but it was simply for the reason that the Fourth Hokage felt it would be better to seal the other half away somewhere else.

"Yes, I know Naruto (the Strange Mage), but how do you and Naruto (the Silent King of the Underworld) know each other... and why are the two of you here?" Naruto asked as he pointed between Naruto (the Silent King of the Underworld) sitting on the bed, and Naruto (the Strange Mage) who had rubbling red chakra in his hand coming out of the scroll.

"Well, I used this mask, reached into the Shinigami's stomach and pulled out the other half of the Kyuubi. Here you go by the way..." Naruto (the Strange Mage) spoke as he pushed his hand up against Naruto's stomach. He sealed the other half of the Kyuubi inside of Naruto in that moment. Naruto felt no pain from it, but he was surprised that this version of him was capable of doing such a thing.

"Are there anymore mes running around here?" Naruto asked, and he got his answer.

 _Yes, behind you._

Naruto looked behind him.

He sweat dropped when he saw that he was staring into a mirror, his reflection visible to himself, while Naruto (the Strange Mage) laughed at him a little.

"Anyway, the reason we are here is because this one is bored. So, we have a deal for you... There is a universe that doesn't have a copy of you in it. He likes to mess with dimensions and see how adding a person can change it." Naruto (the Strange Mage) said as he pointed towards the silent one on the bed.

 _The deal with benefit you as well._

"I'm listening." Naruto told them, and Naruto nodded and decided he would continue his explaination to Naruto.

"Yes, well... This world has a lot of killers in it. The good guys are cold blooded killers, and are also bad guys... the bad guys are cold blooded killers, but are good guys as well. Hard to explain, one is a military, the other is a revolution... if the revolution wins the military kingdom will collapse... if the military wins they will slaughter the revolution force." Naruto explained as he told Naruto of the world they wanted to send him to. It was strange, but both sides of the war were bad. Both sides had ruthless killers on it, and people who couldn't normally be redeemed.

"Okay, so what? Sounds like Kiri when they had their civil war." Naruto told Naruto, who nodded his head.

"Yes, well... this Empire regularly attacks other nations. Recently, it has become more corrupt... and poverty is becoming more common. The revolutionary army plans to take down the Empire... but they don't realize what will happen if... when they do." Naruto (the Strange Mage) said with a grimace.

"What will happen?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _Massive loss of life. If the Empire is weakened, the other nations will destroy them, enslave them, or simply wipe them out. The Empire is the greatest military power, and if it falls, a war will happen to replace it... thus being the downfall of humanity in this world._

"... Wow, that sounds bad... very bad. So, even though the Empire are the bad guys here..." Naruto trailed off, and his train of thought was picked up.

"If they are destroyed, humanity will fall with it. Only the strongest will survive, and everyone else will die off... which will eventually lead to the end of humanity on this world. The Empire is strong, but Naruto here-" Naruto (the Strange Mage) said as he pointed at the silent Naruto. "Predicted that the revolutionary army will succeed in victory... without knowing what their actions will lead to." Naruto said with a nod of his head in agreement.

In a world ruled by a single military power greater than any other, that empire would need to succeed in order to maintain balance.

It was a sick, twisted balance, but a much needed one.

"So, that doesn't explain why you need me." Naruto said as he pointed to himself.

 _That comes to the deal, we would like you to go to this world and fight for the Empire. You will see and experience new things. Also, you fit the description on the piece of paper perfectly do you not?_

"The piece of paper? Wait, I can't leave my world... but I can't let another world get destroyed now that I know about it either... Damnit." Naruto said with annoyance. He couldn't leave a world in need to suffer destruction when he could stop it himself.

It did not matter if it was his world or not, he was a hero.

"The piece of paper is your ticket into getting into a high position into the Empire. With your Sage Mode, most weapons of this world can't hurt you. Without Sage Mode, you would still have great skills to garner a lot of attention to yourself. I would go, but frankly, fuck other worlds that aren't my own." Naruto (the Strange Mage) said with a truthful tone to his voice. He wouldn't fight for a world that was not his own. He would send a representative to fight for it, but not himself.

 _This paper was written by Esdeath, a general of the Empire. She is "trying her hand" at love, and will fall madly in love with a person who fits this._

"So... okay. But I can't just leave my world, what about my friends... Sasuke is still out loose, I need to bring him home to Sakura." Naruto told his alternates.

"Once the revolutionary army is crushed, you can do what you want. This guy will be watching you through his magic, and once you finish he will bring you back to the moment you vanished... it will be like you were never even gone." Naruto (the Strange Mage) said as he pointed at his alternate as well.

They were all alternates of each other.

"So... if I am going to an alternate world... do I have a title as well. I mean, you guys have titles?" Naruto asked, since he couldn't turn down this request.

"Naruto... the Unwilling Killer." Naruto (the Strange Mage) told his alternate, and Naruto sat down and thought about it.

"That doesn't make sense... I have tried to kill people before. I tried to kill Itachi, Deidara, Zabuza, Haku, Orochimaru, Sasori, Gaara, Kakuzu, Nagato... I have tried to kill people. I am more than willing to kill if I have to." Naruto told them, and Naruto (the Silent King of the Underworld) wrote something down.

 _You will eventually kill somebody you don't want to kill... you will unwillingly kill somebody you have to kill._

"... Doesn't matter, now that I know this world is in danger, I have to protect it too. I can't just sit back and do nothing now that I know people are going to suffer... I will defeat the revolutionary army, and change the Empire from the inside out." Naruto said as he gained a determined look on his face.

"What did I miss, did he agree?" Another Naruto came into the room, and this one looked just like Naruto did.

"Which Naruto is this Naruto?" Naruto (the Unwilling Killer) asked as he pointed to Naruto, who was unnamed.

"Naruto the Very Strange Human, that one told me is he was going to end all of the problems of my world in return for sending me to another dimension." Naruto (the Very Strange Human) said as he pointed at Naruto (the Silent King of the Underworld), who nodded his head.

"... Okay then, I can accept that." Naruto said, before a portal opened up underneath his feet and he was dropped into a new world.

Thus, the legend of Naruto the Unwilling Killer began.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **One of the many reasons I title all my stories with "Naruto the" is because my stories are all connected to each other. So, each Naruto has their own title that seperates them from the other Narutos. Each title has multiple meanings behind it, one obvious, and one hidden reason why I chose that title.**_


End file.
